eterniaroleplaybrfandomcom-20200214-history
Mospértum
Mospértum é um continente voador de exatos 723,456 km², sustentado por uma misteriosa força em seu epicentro, e protegido por uma barreira divina, erguida com a sua criação. Sua população chega aos 20.000.000 de habitantes, com uma grande parte distribuída em sua capital. A raça em maioria são os humanos, sendo até mesmo 70% da população de Mospértum (neo-humanos inclusos), mesmo os tradicionais tendo pouca aptidão para magia. São raros os casos que humanos se tornam Magis, barrando a marca de 2%. Ele é desconhecido pelo restante de Eternia, visto que reações de minérios na sua crosta refletem à luz, além de que é impossível sair de lá. História O período da segunda guerra divina foi algo que deturpou grande parte do mundo. As tropas opositoras à luz sempre eram impiedosos para expandir seu exército, seja com mortos vivos ou liberando sua energia depravada até levar as mentes em evidência a loucura. Entretanto, existia um continente em especial que foi "ignorado" nesse tempo pela sua primitiva e pequena população, mesmo caracterizado com um belo relevo. Por conseguinte, tal raridade atraiu a atenção de um anjo especial: Értum. O humanoide alado estudou com perfeição aquela área esquecida, criando laços com os nativos da região e principalmente seu líder, Mossh, que significava "Mago Nobre" na língua principal de seu país. O continente foi supervisionado pelo benevolente, conseguindo contornar a terrível guerra por certo tempo. Dito isso, Értum se tornou uma espécie de Deus para a população, sendo louvado como um ser até mesmo acima de Kraus. Como sempre, Magis são mais suscetíveis a depravação, e foi o que ocorreu com Mossh. Sua decadência pelas trevas foi vagarosa, algo que Értum infelizmente não notou, somente quando já estava tarde. Rulership The rule of a High King or Empress has largely dominated Valmasian culture, with a single, powerful Magi retaining authority over the control and delegating roles as they see fit. Nonetheless, in the modern era, most of such regimes have been repeatedly shattered; The land reduced to civil war between small kingdoms. The Melyms, a family that ruled Valmasia for close to three centuries, popularized the aspect of dynasty. Seraphiel Melym I introduced legislation where the existing High King would select the next ruler from their family. Despite the villages having separated after the downfall of the Melym rule by Empress Eline Sakete, this tradition seems to have been maintained in all villages up until recently. Briefly, Valmasia was ruled by a magi republic of all the villages- Uneasily united under the ethos of Kraus following the destruction of Alteros, but it rapidly collapsed after a surge of Belial cults in the East. Currently Valmasia is in disarray, having returned to petty kingdoms and city-states following the Republic's fall. For a list of rulers, see the Crowns of Power page. Common Ethos Compared to the modern world, gender discrimination is relatively low in Valmasia. Women are generally viewed as equally powerful as men, with many women Magi having been in power, and every conquering Empress having been female. Paladin Atalanta, a former Champion, is believed to be the biggest influence and inspiration towards females seeking equality in Valmasia in olden times. Same gender sex isn't frowned upon with roughly 20% of Valmasians being gay or bisexual It is socially odd to discriminate against gay/bisexual people in Valmasia, but nonetheless can happen despite its rarity. Slavery, while it has been legal in the past and within certain villages, is generally not practiced or allowed by the law in many dominions. It nonetheless operates still on the underground, through black markets and other means, despite the laws. Most villages do however have a punishment of temporary slavery to criminals, who go unpaid and are expected to carry out 'community service' for an allotted amount of time. The most popular religion is the Order of Kraus, dominating the majority with roughly 80% of Valmasians following it. The Sacred Gods have been on a steady rise since their introduction, often leading to religious quarrels between the two. Worship of Azrael is at best only tolerated, and only openly practiced within New Alteros and Nostvale. Minorities include various cults, such as the Cult of Belial currently growing in the southeast. Villages 'Danarium' The village which has long been run by the Melym family, formerly considered the most dominant force in Valmasia prior to the degradation and downfall of the Melym lineage. It is also here that the Rose Court can be found, a massive fortress which houses several hundred of the Custodians of Warsong and almost the entirety of the ruling family. The Largest population of worship of the Sacred Gods reside here as well. It's located roughly fifty miles south of Frostvale and ten north of the Sarab Desert. Ruled by: N/A Motto: Justice and Honor Sigil: A purple shield with a golden ring in the center 'Nostvale' The centralmost village of Valmasia, it has a dark history as capital to regimes such as High King Ro'Tro, Empress Eline Sakete, and Empress Aria Hirano. After its independence from Danarium and Frostvale was secured in the aftermath of the Great Plague, House Hirano rose to the throne and has held it since. It's about one hundred and fifty miles from Danarium. Ruled by: King Eredis Hirano Motto: Always Stand Again. Sigil: An oak tree. 'New Alteros' The village located underneath Bygonegrove and above Tilandre. New Alteros is known for its' great wealth in public information, owning several grand libraries and having produced many renowned scholars in the past. Formerly known as Byson. It is a good three hundred miles from Nostvale. Ruled by: King Ryan Kyros Motto: None So Wise. Sigil: infinity sign with a dagger through it Lesser Holdings Isca Silurum A peninsular holding off of the Sarab Desert that was conquered by Uriel Melym. The only settlement to have a sizable population of cyclops, it is their ancestral home. Notable for primarily being constantly raided due to it's indefensible location over the years. Ruled by: n/a Brighthold Formerly known as Wanderer's Valley, New Haven was a small desert village off the coast of western Valmasia that was notable for being repeatedly destroyed and a former accepting bastion in the west. It was undone by repeated waves of multiple forces from Alteros, and eventually blown and sunk by it's own rulers to avoid giving the land to Eutan Haruke, a foul lich and necromancer. It was about one hundred miles from Danarium. Ruled by: N/A Vassal of: Danarium Antegria A small naval Outpost, founded by the Akinseer family with the support of Tilandre, this island town is little more than a repair and refit station for Tilandre's navy. The island is home to the Library of Antegria, an independent organization founded to rival Byson's society of scholars due to a perceived prejudice in their gathering of knowledge. In recent years a minor scandal was caused by the passing of the earlship to Julien Ornstein. Roughly.. 100 Miles North of New Alteros. Ruled by: Lady Ashura Vassal of: New Alteros Sigil: A black hand on a red field Other Spiral Mountain The highest and deadliest peak within Frostvale, estimated to be 10 miles tall. Many dragons reside within the caves, but legend says only one dominates the top, Vritra, the serpent of lightning, rumored to be over four centuries of age. Localized thunder storms often form near the mountain and locals say that they occur whenever the mighty dragon roars. This tale is spoken often within the inns of Frostvale, where adventurers often claim to have sighted the dragon from afar- some even going as far to say they fought him, perhaps after a bit too much to drink. Madhaven Olyria Faylight Ostville Greyholt Ordale Destroyed Territories New Haven Formerly known as Wanderer's Valley, New Haven was a small desert village off the coast of western Valmasia that was notable for being repeatedly destroyed and a former accepting bastion in the west. It was undone by repeated waves of multiple forces from Alteros, and eventually blown and sunk by it's own rulers to avoid giving the land to Eutan Haruke, a foul lich and necromancer. It was about one hundred miles from Danarium. Mormegil A hidden city under the Sarab excavated by the joint efforts of Pyralis Avharain and Eutan Haruke, Mormegil was a short-lived haven of the occult and depraved in the west. After aiding yokai and Malpercians to grow, the forces of Danarium under King Baradiel Melym crushed the city and destroyed the tunnels, collasping the city in on itself. The magi poisoned the very waters within their city, rendering them toxic to natural life and exorcists. It was about thirty miles from Danarium. Alteros This village was located within the Deadland Marshes. Home to Oscuri and the worship of the Angel of death, Azrael; it was perhaps one of the smallest yet most unique of the villages, being run by Oscuri and their faith. Yokai were oft permitted within their borders and to be treated as citizens given sapience, and a sizable residence of powerful mimics live within. It had few laws regarding races, and was a haven for criminals and cultists. The general reign of duels to settle conflicts, with fights to the death being more than accepted, made it oft a place of ill repute. Sigil: Azrael's Sigil; A sword through the symbol of infinity. Tilandre The village once located underneath Byson, the south-eastern pinnacle. Tilandre was renowned for its expertise in the fishing industry, distilling alcohol and its naval influence. The origin of the Styx disease and impacted by the plague a hundred years ago, Tilandre often had rough roots, allowing dubious religions and regimes to prosper. Is currently overgrown by a jungle. It was roughly one hundred miles south of Byson. Motto: By the Sea's Wrath. ''' '''Sigil: A sea serpent speared by a trident. Frostvale The village located north of Danarium. It is, as the name suggests, especially cold and is a haven for sturdy warriors due to the harsh climate. The home of the Drakanite people, their numbers decline with every year due to outbreeding and . Temples to Ryujin far outstrip any to Kraus in this region. The land of Frostvale was destroyed by the forces of New Alteros. In its place is Dragons peak amungst it ruins Ruled by: N/A Motto: With Dragon's Might. Sigil: A silver dragon behind a red shield.